Ease The Blow
by crystal-mist
Summary: SUMMARY- Alice has just Brocken up with Klaus after she caught him cheating on her. Now it is up to Shun to EASE HER BLOW


**Wow my Eigth story ever…That was fast and guess what another one shot came out of my head…Yay**

**Please read…I hope you guys enjoy****...**

**SUMMARY- Alice has just Brocken up with Klaus after she caught him cheating on her. Now it is up to Shun to EASE HER BLOW.**

**Ease The Blow**

**crystal-mist**

Shun sat in the Misaki café, his hand rested lazily on the table. He had his chin on his hand. He took a sip of the coffee he had ordered. He was in reality watching someone.

His eyes filled up with concern as he looked on at a red-haired girl serving tea.

"So Shun, what's up?" questioned Joe as he took a seat next to him.

"It's nothing…Alice just isn't herself right now is she?"

"Hm...You have a point…Ever since she caught Klaus cheating on her behind her back she has been like this." sighed Joe. It must be hard for you to watch…Considering the circumstances…You like her don't you?" added Joe.

Shun saw no more point in hiding it.

"Well, I guess."

"Then you should go and talk to her."

"But what do you think I can do."

"Whatever you do…You can't make her any more miserable."

"Hm…point made…Fine I'll go."

Joe smiled as he watched Shun approach Alice.

"Uh hey Alice."

"Oh…Good day to you Shun. Leaving already?" she questioned to him with a smile.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be happy and like nothing is wrong." He stated in a level voice.

Alice's eyes widened at this. Her face dropped it's happy façade.

"You caught me…"

"you want to go for a walk or something? You are taking a break soon aren't you."

Alice stared at him for a few moments…She seemed to be considering the proposal but then she nodded.

"Okay then." she replied, taking off her apron and informing Runo that she was leaving for about fifteen minutes.

Shun and Alice went on their way to the park. Shun knew that the place soothed Alice's a little.

They walked wordlessly.

"Alice…Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, I am really not. You have already sensed my sadness right?" she muttered not looking at him.

"Well yes that is why I asked you on this walk…Hoping to help you."

"That is so kind of you." She replied with a small smile.

_But I do not deserve this kindness from you. After all I hurt you very badly by agreeing to be Klaus's girl-friend even though I didn't fully want to. _She thought to herself. She looked at Shun's beautiful golden orbs and felt her heart speed up a bit, something it didn't do in Klaus's presence.

They reached the park.

"Shun…Is there something wrong with me?" she asked out of the blue. He was speechless. "Be honest." She added.

Shun sighed and then replied.

"You are a wonderful person Alice. And it is just bad that that Klaus couldn't realize that. You are beautiful, talented, kind, gentle, funny and everything that a guy could ever ask for. You are perfect in every possible way." He stopped himself from going any further or he just might have told her that he loved her.

Alice stopped in her tracks, wide eyed.

"S…Shun." She muttered, blushing a little.

"It was his fault. Klaus just has no sense." said Shun breaking eye contact.

As they reached deeper into the park they reached a clearing. It was deserted, apart from a couple who was passionately making out in the corner.

Shun saw Alice's face cringe a little as she saw that the guy was Klaus.

"First day of the break-up and he is already making out. I knew it; there is something wrong with me." She muttered to herself.

Shun then took hold of her hand.

"Take no notice of him." He muttered.

Her eyes were so filled with sadness and regret.

"I really shouldn't have got together with Klaus."

"Why did you in the first place."

"It's complicated." She answered.

Klaus had opened his eyes and was already showering the other girl with kisses.

_Oh shoot he'll see me now. And seeing me distressed will only-_

But her thoughts were stopped short as she felt something soft and warm on her lips.

Her eyes widened as she realized 'Shun was kissing her'.

That kiss it just felt so right, so real, so ecstatic that she just had to react. In no time her arms were around his neck. One of her arms was in his long black hair.

He gently pulled her closer. She let Shun deepen the kiss and allowed his tongue to roam her mouth.

She wanted it to last forever but cruel fate forced them to part.

After they parted a very deep blush crossed both their faces. Klaus was watching open-mouthed.

His arm was still around the blonde-haired girl but he didn't think that Alice would actually recover so quick form their break-up.

"What? Something the matter?" Shun asked him coolly.

Klaus couldn't speak.

"Who are the Klausy?" asked the blonde. He didn't answer.

Alice suddenly felt a wave of happiness surge through her body. Not only had she kissed Shun (something she wanted to do for so long) but she had also got back at Klaus for betraying her.

He linked her arm with Shun before leading him away…

Alice's arms were still in Shun's.

"What was that for?" she asked her fingers gently resting on her lips.

He looked at her. "For a lot of reasons actually. 1. I couldn't let Klaus go all cocky cheating on you like that. 2. He had to pay for it. 3. He had it coming. And I kind of like you as well." He suddenly got the courage for the last one remembering that Alice had actually responded during the kiss.

She blushed wildly as she heard what Shun said.

"You…what?...really?...Even after all that happened?" she questioned softly, guilt once again flooding her heart.

"I like you…I really do. And I really couldn't bear to see you in Klaus's arms."

"Shun, I am so sorry that I hurt you….I really am." She said clutching at his arm more tightly and bringing her body more closely to his as they continued walking.

Shun came to an abrupt atop.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. You only just broke up with him and I insensitively brought you to kiss me…I didn't think about how you would feel."

"It's okay…I actually liked it…" she muttered sheepishly.

His eyes widened…but then his face broke out into a small smile.

"I'm glad…"

"I like you as well Shun, I really don't know what possessed me to be Klaus's girl-friend…"

"So you want to be mine?" he asked smirking cockily. He didn't expect an answer right away.

"Yes."

His eyes widened even more. "You sure?" he questioned.

"What are you going to withdraw the offer now?" she asked, concern flooding her voice.

"Of course not…Just double-checking…"

"I would Love to be your girl-friend…Just don't cheat on me. If you get tired of me just say so…Don't-"

She couldn't finish as Shun's finger on her lips stopped her.

"I can't ever get tired of you…" he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Okay then I will tell you..."

"You really Eased the blow."

He laughed slightly.

As they neared the café. Shun took a deep breathe.

"So, who's the better kisser?" he joked slightly.

Alice blushed an amazing shade of red.

"I wouldn't know."

Shun wondered what she meant by that.

"You were the first person I kissed." She explained.

Shun looked at her even more wide eyed than he already was.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I've never kissed Klaus for starters."

"Hm…So…the both of us shared our first kisses hey?" he questioned.

She smiled, blushing a little as she took his hand yet again and interlaced fingers.

**Thabks for reading..**

**I hope you liked it…..**

**Please read and review..**

**Tell mw what you think okay you guys..**

**I am open to advice.**

**See ya for now…**


End file.
